The present invention relates to an image device for implementing virtual reality images, and more particularly, to an image device for implementing virtual reality images, which is featured that a large screen and a movable chair are provided on a seesaw structure consisting of a lever and a fixing point located on the lever.
Recently, virtual reality devices for implementing virtual reality images using a smart phone and a head mounted device (HMD) have been introduced in a market. The virtual reality images have been developed differently from existing simulator images. That is, a conventional simulator is limited to a motion simulator where only left and right, and upper and lower parts are moved. However, according to a recent HMD, a positioning device traces a movement direction of a head of a user using a gyroscope, a horizontal direction location sensor and GPS, etc., inside a smart phone, and a front image is shown when the user glances at a front surface and the user changes his/her head to up down and left right directions, the up down and left right images corresponding to the head are shown.
However, the screen of mainly less than 10″ in a small size is divided into two screen of less than 5″ in a finite small and the three dimensional left and right images are displayed on the screen and observed by a user. Accordingly, it is impossible to view a large image up to 20″ to 200″ through the screen of the virtual reality image device.
Here, a location tracing sensor device such as a gyroscope, an acceleration sensor and a magnetometer is embedded in the virtual reality image device and a smart phone. When the location tracing sensor is rotated leftward based on a front surface, the left image is viewed, and when the location tracing sensor is rotated rightward or rearward, the right image or the rear image is viewed. Further, when a user views upward, the images of sky and a ceiling are viewed, and the user views below, the image of a floor or land is viewed.
Accordingly, when the screen device is rotated left and rightward based on a front location, the left and right images have to be viewed, when the screen device is rotated rearward, the rear image has to be viewed, and then the screen device is rotated up and downward, the up and down images have to be viewed, corresponding to the virtual reality images that are varied depending on the view angles. However, according to a motion simulator for virtual reality of a conventional art, there is only a simulator function by motion such that 6 legs for up down adjustment, 7 motors including the motor for controlling the legs are needed, thereby making the structure to be complicated.
Further, since the numbers of the motor increases, a plurality of programs for driving the motor are needed, and the images are fixed, the motion structure where only a chair is moved for viewing the fixed image is impossible for viewing the virtual reality image.
Accordingly, the raising and lowering structure by using 3 shafts can obtain only motion simulator effects but it cannot provide the images that are rotated corresponding to the view angle of a user who rotates.
In a case of the screen device disclosed in PCT/US2008/082493, the left right rotation is impossible when the coheres pouching tilt of a seat is provided by using a plurality of cables with 3 shafts.
Further, referring to the feeling chair and a feeling device for education using the same, disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0054984, only the images in an up down direction on a front surface can be provided by using hydraulic cylinder or pneumatic cylinder, which is limited to vibration operation and tilting operation, and the images in a front rear direction cannot be provided.
Referring to the chair for theater through which 3D is felt, disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2010-0013407, a plurality of air springs are provided to be vibrated up and downward and the front rear and the left right images cannot be provided, which is required recently for virtual reality images.
In particular, in a large size of image device such as a screen, its weight is heavy and thus it is impossible to rotate it.
Referring to the motion simulator, disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2012-0094228, 4-7 motors are usually required by 3 rotation devices. Further, a circular chain structure and a plurality of sprockets corresponding thereto are required for the rotation, and further a plurality of rods, link members and connection members are required.
Accordingly, the existing motion simulator structures as described above are not proper for providing 3D images and are configured mainly for tilt function. In addition, a plurality of motors are used for each operation element without functions for considering mechanical efficiency at every operation element, and thus their volumes are large, cost much and failure places becomes many.